Thorsett, et al. in European Patent Application Ser. No. 9,183 disclose phosphoryl derivatives of aminoacids including proline. These compounds are disclosed as being hypotensive agents due to their angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity.
Petrillo in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,267 discloses that various phosphinylalkanoyl subtituted prolines are useful as hypotensive agents due to their ability to inhibit the angiotensin converting enzyme.
Ondetti et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,172 discloses that various phosphonoacyl prolines are useful as hypotensive agents due to their ability to inhibit the angiotensin converting enzyme.
Mercaptoacyl derivatives of proline and substituted prolines are known to be useful hypotensive agents due to their angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity. Ondetti et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,776 disclose such compounds wherein the proline ring is unsubstituted or substituted by an alkyl or hydroxy group. Ondetti et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,935 disclose such compounds wherein the proline ring is substituted with one or more halogens. Ondetti et al. in U.K. Patent Application No. 2,028,327 disclose such compounds wherein the proline ring is substituted by various ethers and thioethers. Krapcho in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,359 disclose such compounds wherein the proline ring has a carbamoyloxy substituent. Krapcho in U.K. Patent Application No. 2,039,478 discloses compounds wherein the proline ring has a diether, dithioether, ketal or thioketal substituent in the 4-position. Krapcho in U.S. Ser. No. 164,985 filed July 1, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,905, discloses such compounds wherein the proline ring has a cycloalkyl, phenyl, or phenyl-lower alkylene substituent. Ondetti et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,489 disclose such compounds wherein the proline has a keto substituent in the 5-position. Krapcho et al. in U.S. Ser. No. 162,341 filed June 23, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,461, disclose such compounds wherein the proline has an imido, amido, or amino substituent in the 4 -position. Iwao et al. in U.K. Patent Application No. 2,027,025 disclose such compounds wherein the proline has an aromatic substituent in the 5-position. Ondetti et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,053,651 and 4,199,512 disclose that mercaptoacyl derivatives of various aminoacids other than proline are also useful angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors.
Mercaptoacyl derivatives of 3,4-dehydroproline are disclosed as angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors by Ondetti in U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,566. Mercaptoacyl derivatives of thiazolidinecarboxylic acid and substituted thiazolidinecarboxylic acid are disclosed as angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors by Ondetti in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,878 and by Yoshitomo Pharmaceutical Ind. in Belgium Pat. No. 868,532.
Mercaptoacyl derivatives of dihydroisoindole carboxylic acids and tetrahydroisoquinoline carboxylic acids are disclosed as being useful hypotensive agents by Ondetti et al., in U.S. Ser. No. 69,031, filed Aug. 23, 1979. These mercaptoacyl tetrahydroisoquinoline compounds are also disclosed by Portlock in U.K. Application No. 2,048,863 and by Hayashi et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,751.